Tuer est un plaisir
by Den'Kitsu
Summary: Ordre ou pas, quand Greed veut tuer quelqu'un, il ne le fait pas qu'à moitié. Torture.


Hello ! Cette fanfic est de Yukki et moi, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une fanfic avec un peu (beaucoup) de sang...

Avis à ceux qui ne supportent pas la vue ou les allusions à l'hémoglobine :)

Les idées de tortures sont généralement de Tsu' et moi. Le gosse a écrit.

Yukki : C'est pas parce qu'on a deux ans d'écart que je suis un gosse !

Mais je saaiis. C'est juste pour te faire chier :3

Yukki : =.=

XD

Yukki : Pourkwa tant de haine ? T~T

Mais non mais non x)

Tsu' : Si si !

Yukki et moi : Ta gueule.

Tsu' : Lala~

Greed est dans son corps, et ses chimères sont encore vivantes. (je saurais pas le situer par rapport aux épisodes.)

* * *

Pour un meutre de cette nature, il aurait plutôt envisagé de le faire la nuit. Mais la cible était proche, et bien que ce ne soit que le début de l'après-midi et que le Soleil illuminait toute la ville, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre l'obscurité, mais il n'était pas assesz stupide pour le faire en pleine rue. Il devait seulement le tuer, ordre du Paternel, mais il voulait s'amuser un peu avant. Après tout ce crevard avait osé adresser un regard doux à l'une de ses chimères. Et ça il ne le tolérait pas. Ordre ou pas, il l'aurait tué de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas obéir au Père, et il avait même déjà envisagé de se retourner contre lui, pour l'instant il n'en avait parlé à personne et attendait juste le bon moment.

L'homme qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire marchait simplement dans une avenue de Central, ne sachant pas ce qui le guettait. L'homonculus s'approcha silencieusement, et lui assena un coup dans la nuque, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, puis il le traina plus loin, dans un bâtiment abandonné.

xOxOxOx

L'homme se réveilla, allongé sur une table en bois, les membres attachés. Il ne pouvait bouger que sa tête. Étrangement, sa bouche n'était pas couverte. Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua des fenêtres aux volets mal fermés qui laissaient échapper énormément de lumière, les vitres elles-mêmes pourtant closes.

_ Ah, tu te réveilles. Je vais pouvoir commencer. annonça une voix à ton spécialement effrayant.

_ M-mais qui êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?! plaidait la victime.

Le ravisseur ne répondit que d'un léger ricanement.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de bavarder. déclara-t-il sur la même note vocale en faisant durcir sa main, ses doigts se transformant en lames acérées.

La peur que ressentait le pauvre enlevé était intense, et il regardait avec frayeur la main récemment métamorphosée se diriger lentement vers lui. L'homonculus s'approcha du bras droit de l'innocent, souleva la manche et y planta une de ses griffes, arrachant un cri de douleur à son propriétaire. Puis, le doigt dans la chair, il y traça un chemin menant du côté du poignet au coude, en prenant soin de ne pas transpercer de veine, il ne devait pas mourir de suite. L'attaché continua de gémir, sous le regard amusé du tortionnaire, qui retira sa lame. L'homme soupira, pensant qu'il avait terminé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'expirer l'air convenu car il vit les deux mains du kidnappeur attraper les bords de la fente, et de les tirer à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais seulement la couche de peau, qu'il sépara tant bien que mal de la chair à l'intérieur (quelques bouts s'étaient malencontreusement échappés pendant la coupe). Puis il positionna ses doigts en fuseau, de façon à ce qu'ils agissent en tant que lames de rasoir, et il s'amusa à râper la peau décollée. La victime continuait de crier. Mais il ne lui dirait pas que pousser de tels cris était inutiles, bien que ce fut vrai, personne ne l'entendrait, mais il appréciait savoir qu'il le faisait souffrir. Le sang coulait à flot de la plaie depuis qu'elle existait, rampant jusque et dans les fissures de la table, puis s'écrasant sur le sol. L'homme était-il asthmatique ? Il ne le savait pas, mais sa respiration erratique le laissait supposer, bien que ce puisse être dû à l'écoulement incessant d'hémoglobine qui sortait de son bras. Ceci étant sur l'avant-bras, il passa à la partie supérieure, où il fit quelques petites failles bien droites, et d'où il tira des filets d'épiderme. Supposant que le membre n'avait plus d'espace libre –à part les os, mais il laisserait ceux-là–, il ouvrit chaque doigt de la main en long, et en retira les os, appréciant le faible obstacle qu'étaient les tendons, qu'il déchira au passage. Les cris reprirent, puis s'estompèrent pour redevenir un souffle décomposé. L'homonculus était déçu, il n'en était qu'au premier bras et sa victime était presque finie. Il ne se lassa pas pour autant, et cette fois s'attaqua à la jambe droite, dont il ouvrit le tissu qui le recouvrait à coup de griffe. Il gratta la peau de la cuisse, tel un chat se déchaînant sur un morceau de carton, qui partirait morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ne plus être que fines lamelles. Pour le cas présent, c'était pareil, ormis le fait que les débris de peau restaient collés entre eux, ce qui pouvait poser problème. Il arracha donc d'un coup sec l'amas visqueux, puis lacéra le muscle qui était désormais visible, et qui, une fois percé, laissa s'écouler le liquide rouge empli de fer, qui alla se déverser au sol, se mélangeant avec le fluide qui était déjà en train d'y sécher, quelques gouttes giclèrent sur son visage, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant. L'os était légèrement déplacé, certainement parce qu'il avait tiré dessus en arrachant l'épiderme qui le collait tantôt. Il l'attrapa, et, de sa puissante poigne, le brisa, sous l'hurlement de son possesseur. Quelques morceaux subsistèrent, le reste n'était que poudre. Venait ensuite le tibia, dont il déchira la peau sans réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il pulvérisa le muscle. Les giclures et l'écoulement du sang lui plaisaient toujours autant. Il arracha l'épiderme couvrant la cheville, et en sortit l'os pour le bloquer par-dessus. Nouveaux hurlements. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps non plus -il devait rejoindre sa troupe peu de temps après-, il écrasa simplement et violemment la deuxième jambe en la martelant de coups de poings effrénés. Il broya juste le bras gauche, pas qu'il soit en manque d'inspiration, mais ses compagnons d'armes l'attendaient. Il en vint finalement au visage. Rapprocha dangereusement sa main de son œil droit, le pouce et deux doigts en avant. La victime ne put hurler, ses cordes vocales ne pouvant produire un son aussi fort que celui qu'il voulait faire, quand il ancra ses doigts autour du globe oculaire. Il les rejoignit une fois derrière, et sortit l'œil de son emplacement. Il planta une griffe dedans, et le fit tourner pour observer l'objet sous tous ses angles. Tiens, les nerfs gouttaient. Lassé de sa contemplation, il l'éjecta de son index d'une pichenette de son autre main. L'œil tomba quelque part au sol, plus loin dans la pièce. Puis il profita de la bouche ouverte de l'homme à cause de la respiration qu'il essayait de prendre pour y entrer sa main.

_ N'essaie pas de me mordre, tu ne gagnerais qu'à te casser les dents. l'avisa le psychopate.

Ne semblant plus avoir aucune conscience, il tenta de le mordre. Les murs résonnèrent des éclatements de ses dents. Et ce fut comme le signal qu'il attendait pour arracher sa langue. Il secoua sa main pour l'égouter de la salive de l'homme, mais n'y parvint pas, et s'essuya donc sur la chemise de son otage. Dernier coup au visage : il lacéra sa joue.

Pour en finir, il déchira le vêtement, et arracha la peau. Il attrapa les côtes du côté du cœur, ouvrit la cage thoracique. L'organe battait de plus en plus faiblement. Il en aurait presque eu pitié.

Et il l'écrasa de ses lames. Le sang affluait, coulait partout, sur ses poignets meurtriers, dans l'organisme du cadavre, et lui éclaboussa le visage à peine il reçut le début de la pression. Satisfait, il rendit à ses mains leur forme initiale, et partit de la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il prendrait une douche avant d'aller au Devil's Nest, le sang le tachait de partout, et il ne voulait pas rendre ses amis jaloux.

* * *

C'était beau, c'était glauque, et j'suis content de moi. (oui j'ai piqué le clavier.) Je le trouve quand même un peu court.

Avis ? :3


End file.
